


Drunk on Stars

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhinky Prompts and Drabbles [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, F/F, M/M, OT4, i get that, i know this isn't for everyone, so if OT4 isn't your jam move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: The men in their underwear, the women in Rhett’s shirts. It was too hot for anything else.





	Drunk on Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyRooin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/gifts).



> [RileyRooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com) suggested the prompt: Sweat. Summer. Stars.

Miraculously, the kids were all staying away at friends’ homes for the weekend. So, of course, their parents took advantage.

It was supposed to be just a few friends camping for the weekend. A breath of fresh air from their normal life.

They set up quickly, one large tent. It was easier that way, one less thing to pack. After eating, they watched an amazing sunset and were in awe as the stars showed up. After living in the city for a few years, they’d forgotten just how magical it was to see the Milky Way paint the sky. It was mesmerizing, made them more tipsy than the few shared bottles of wine - that were now empty - did.

When all of the wine was gone, they decided it was time for bed. In their haste to leave on time, Link had forgotten to pack pajamas for him and Christy. Rhett offered his shirt, suggesting it would be large enough for a night gown on her. Jessie was more than okay with the offer, she had one, too.

The men in their underwear, the women in Rhett’s shirts. It was too hot for anything else.

Something about smelling Rhett on Christy was a heady mixture for Link. The alcohol in his blood made him frisky. He couldn’t keep his hands off of his wife, sliding Rhett’s shirt above her hip only to find she’d taken off her panties. _Fuck._ This was out of character for his wife, must have been the wine.

He groped her body under the shirt, biting the crook of her neck. Christy was trying her best to stay quiet, but a strangled moan escaped her mouth when his hand sneaked its way between her legs.

There was rustling coming from the other sleeping bag, making Link freeze. They were so lost in the moment, totally forgetting that another couple was sharing their tent.

The silence stretched on forever.

...until Link felt a small hand reach inside his sleeping bag, encouraging him to continue to pleasure his wife. He blindly followed it’s lead. Christy allowed herself to be more vocal, testing the waters. Soon, though, her sounds were muffled by something he couldn’t figure out.

Thanking his eyes for adjusting to the near total darkness, he saw the two women kissing. Jessie’s hand in Christy’s hair, pulling just enough to make her whimper. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he dreaming? His eyes snapped over to where Rhett was laying, and he was half on top of his wife moving in that tell-tale way.

Link was quick to mimic his best friend, groaning as he pushed into Christy. Rhett watched with hunger. Maybe a little bit of envy?

The tent was getting warm and steamy. Jessie was the first to peel back the sleeping bag, Christy followed soon after.

Neither woman could get enough of the other, hands now openly caressing and pinching. Rhett and Link had been openly staring at each other, silently begging for more to happen but both hesitant to make the first move.

_Fuck it._

Link reached across their wives, grabbed Rhett’s neck, and pulled him down for a sloppy, wet kiss. It was one of the best things he’d ever tasted.

The couples couldn’t last much longer, regardless of how much they wanted it to continue. Not much longer after coming down from their respective climaxes, did they pass out.

Link woke with the sun the following morning, stretching like a cat, and looked at his three favorite people. Rhett was already awake and smiling at him.

“How hard do you think it will be to zip our sleeping bags together?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
